


Mid-Winter's Evening

by Fortheloveofhillary



Category: Billary - Fandom, Hillary Cliton
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveofhillary/pseuds/Fortheloveofhillary
Summary: Two months after the devastating 2016 election, Bill and Hillary reconnect on a wonderful evening and start building the future anew.





	1. The Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplelacemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/gifts), [RacingHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/gifts).



> Inspired by a youtube video where Bill and Hillary receive a ton of fanfare leaving the theater in New York, I imagined what might've happened that night. This is meant to be just a slice of life story with two beloved real life characters. Romantic, touching, humorous& reflective are the goals here.  
> I have used a mixture of factual events and tidbits of knowledge to make this fictional story feel more real and palpable.  
> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION inspired by actual events and real people

_“A Mid-Winter’s Evening”_

As the motorcade pulled away from the theater, Bill and Hillary sat silently watching the remainder of the crowd pass by outside the vehicle window.

“That was a fantastic show” Hillary said, combing her fingers through her blonde, feathered hair. “I’m glad we saw it before it leaves town.”

“Which show are you referring to, Dear?” Bill asked with a half smile. ”The one with all the people singing and dancing on stage or the other one-woman attraction starring Hillary Clinton?”

Hillary shrugged, blushing a little as she suppressed a laugh. “I can’t help it if they notice I’m there.”

“Oh, they notice alright” Bill chided, “Can’t take you anywhere without causing a scene… Y’know, I do believe there was a time when I was a very. big. deal”.

Hillary side-eyed him. “You still are- and you know it.”

“Oh, no!” Bill shook his head and waved his hands in jest. “No, I don’t even compare now. People see you and it’s like ‘Who’s the old guy?’“

Hillary threw her head back and laughed. “Aw, c’mon. It is _not_ like that”.

“It’s not like that- You didn’t hear them back there?!” Bill asked incredulously, unable to keep the laughter from his voice. “Five- hundred people chanting your name before the show – and after. All I could hear was ‘Hil-lar-y, Hil-lar-y’ in symphonic surround sound with like two interjections of ‘Bill! Bill! We love you, too, you poor, pathetic old has-been!’. “

“Well then,” Hillary quipped evenly, “they hadn’t forgotten you after all.”

“Clearly, a couple of kind souls addressed me out of politeness- so as to spare my feelings” Bill retorted, raising his nose in the air as he straightened his suit cuffs. “But the point is I’m an afterthought. I am officially a ‘has-been’.”

Hillary grinned, “Would you like me to ask Mike to stop here in town somewhere so we can get you a violin?”

Bill cocked his head in mock consideration, turning slightly in the seat to face her more directly. “I suppose I could try my hand at that. I’d probably be pretty damn good. I’m awesome on sax, y’know?” He paused and then sighed. “Come to think of it, people used to really come in droves to see that, too. But fickle forgetters that they are…”

Hillary shook her head and giggled as she as she placed a hand on his thigh. “Well, if it’s any consolation, Honey, I’ve not forgotten you at all”.

“Ha! Prove it.”

“When we get home I just might”. She arched an eyebrow, mischief playing across her face.

Bill was speechless for a moment, his eyes wide open as they studied her. Then he grinned slyly and narrowed his eyes. “Madame Secretary, are you _flirting_ with me?”

Hillary’s expression turned coy. She leaned toward him, her lips inches from his own. “Flirting?” She shook her head. “Not at all- it’s so much more than that”. Her tone was playful but her sapphire eyes held an undercurrent of genuine amorous intent. “Would you like a preview of coming attractions, Mr. President?”

Bill smiled warmly and cupped her face in his hand. As he looked into her riveting azure gaze, a strange mix of relief and desire washed over him. This was the first time he’d gotten a glimpse of the woman he knew since that devastating night two months before. The confident, witty, mischievous woman he loved- and he’d missed her terribly. ”You know me,” he answered softly,” I love previews”.

Hillary leaned in, closing the tiny gap between them, brushing her lips tenderly against his. Her jaw slacked, slightly parting her lips, inviting him to take the lead. Bill placed his hand behind her head and gently pulled her closer, his tongue smoothing over her lips and then eagerly advancing to explore her mouth. He inhaled deeply as he kissed her, taking in the scent of her perfume. It was a delicately-scented, feminine musk that wore perfectly on her- and it was alluring as hell. His hand slipped under her coat and circled round her waist to rest at the small of her back. He massaged the immediate area, feeling the texture of her new black lace dress against his palm. He felt his body temperature rise immediately, flushing his face with heat, as his pants tightened near in the groin. He fought the urge to reach up behind her neck to undo the zipper. 

As his warm breath fell over her face, Hillary felt a pulse course through her body, making her yearn for more. He felt so damn good. After all the time within herself these past two months, she needed him and she knew the feeling was mutual. After a moment, she pulled away and just held his gaze, her eyes conveying the longing she felt for him deep within. Bill’s eyes returned the same craving. She leaned in again, softly pecking his lips once more before bringing her arm around the front of him and laying her head to rest on his chest.

Bill circled an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. For a short while they sat silent, just existing and enjoying the comfort of one another’s arms- but still feeling the sexual tension. They were now anxious to get home, making the usual one hour drive home from the city now suddenly feel like an eternity. Each took an exaggerated deep breath and blew it out slowly- and then giggled together knowing they shared the same sentiment. For the moment they'd just have to control themselves.

Hillary closed her eyes and listened to her husband's heartbeat in concert with the rhythmic clicking of the tires on the road beneath them. A small contented smile came across her lips as she savored this perfect, relaxing moment. Before long, she hovered near sleep - until she heard Bill’s voice.

“I’m proud of you, Babe”, Bill said quietly, breaking the silence. “I want you to know that. And you should be proud of you, too.”

“Bill-“

“No, I mean it.” He countered gently. “I don’t mean to disrupt the night here, but I needed to say it. The fact is, electoral win or not, you’re still the People’s President. That’s worth a lot, Hill.”

Hillary sighed heavily and let his words hang in the air. She didn’t want to think about it, let alone talk about it. Not yet. The events of November 8th still stung her heart and battered her pride. But that didn’t mean his opinion or loving words weren’t appreciated. They were. In fact, they meant everything- and always had. She just…wasn’t ready. She paused a few moments before replying. “Thank you, Bill.” She whispered. “I love you for that.”

“It’s just the truth.” Bill kissed her hair again and tightened his arm around her slightly. He thought to keep pushing the subject but reconsidered. He would let her come to him on her own time and volition. Besides, maybe it was better that she get a break from it for a while. Over the past eight weeks she’d poured endlessly over the data and conferred with the best political analysts, trying to make sense of what had happened. Her maddeningly ever- analytical mind needed to be sated with facts and figures to put it all to rest. But working things through in her heart was a more lengthy and painful process yet to be undertaken and he wanted to help her through it as best he could. The weeks since the election had been difficult to watch. She’d done her best to keep a brave face during the holidays in front of their grandkids and other company, but he knew inside she felt brokenhearted and shaken in her confidence. He’d seen the change in her; Her uncharacteristic reluctance to greet the day, the repeated long walks alone, the sadness in her eyes, and the afternoons he’d heard her crying softly during a “nap” as he passed by the bedroom door on his way to the study. Her behavior was certainly normal under the circumstances. He just felt powerless to help her and he hated it. Nothing he could say would change the results or her feelings. However, he also knew that this was how the proverbial game was played. The game of politics was brutal and even those well-seasoned in it could get burned. His own painful losses and setbacks had taught him that. Of course, in this case, the scenario was far more complicated, riddled with questions and reeked of corruption. And though he believed the Right’s misdeeds would all come to light eventually, it could be a long time coming- and none of it did anything to help his wife here and now. For the time being, they could do nothing but ride the wave, until she found closure and decided what to do next to feel a sense of meaning and purpose again.

The car finally pulled into the drive and Hillary sat up. She eyed her husband with bedroom- eyed intent and batted her eyelashes dramatically. “Last one to the bedroom has to bring the wine up.” Her door opened and an agent offered his hand to help her out. As she stepped out, she turned back to Bill. “I’d like to try the new Chardonnay we just bought last night. Please don’t forget the glasses, Darling.” She winked at him and closed the door as his opened on the other side.

Bill stepped out and zeroed in on her strutting her way to the front door. “Is there anything else you would like, your Royal Highness?” he called after her, levity in his tone. “I might remind you that slavery has been abolished. Lad by the name of Lincoln. You may have heard of him- was fond of theater much like yourself. In fact, he loved it to _death_ , as it turned out.”

Hillary suppressed an explosive laugh and just looked back at him wearing the grin of a Cheshire cat. God, she loved him. “Don’t be long, William.” She responded. “Moonlight is wasting.” She leaned against the door, giving him another come-hither wink before disappearing into their elegantly remodeled farmhouse.

Bill just stood there for a moment leaning against the roof of the car, delighted. It was wonderful to see her this way- playful and vivacious. _That_ was his wife. He took a deep, cleansing breath coughing mildly as the frigid January air hit his lungs. Looking up, he marveled, as he often did, at the clarity and brightness of the stars against the ebony sky. One of the many benefits of rural living.

“Sir?” Bill jumped slightly and then turned to address their new and more youthful, sandy-haired driver. “Oh, sorry, Mike. Was lost in thought for a moment.”

Mike nodded curtly as he fidgeted with his gloves. “That’s quite alright, Sir. Want me to park the car or do you have other plans for tonight?”

Bill gave him a pat on the shoulder and considered the question. He liked this kid a lot. Mike was the son of one of their more senior secret service agents. Much like his father, Steve, Mike was intelligent, polite and well-mannered. But his youth and lack of experience made him a bit nervous and uptight. Both in the interest of loosening the young man up a bit and in the generally jovial spirit of the evening, he saw no reason why Mike shouldn’t be included in the fun.

“Well, I don’t think we’ll need the car anymore tonight” Bill replied finally. “But you might want to see if you and one of the other agents can round up a defibrillator.” He closed the car door and began to walk nonchalantly around the car toward the house.

“A defibrillator, Sir?” Mike asked puzzled. “Why?”

Bill halted and turned back to Mike, fighting to keep a straight face. “Because” he answered evenly, “Mrs. Clinton has plans for this evening that might stop my heart. I’m not exactly a young stud anymore.”

Mike stood there looking confused for a moment before the epiphany hit him and his face went white.

Amused, Bill chuckled. “Mike, relax, Son. I was just kidding.”

Mike let out an audible sigh of relief and smiled nervously. “Yes, Sir”.

“About the defibrillator,” He clarified, not missing a beat. “This old dog can still hold his own just fine”. He didn’t wait to see Mike’s face fall again though he knew it did. He just giggled to himself and as he walked into the house- on a mission.


	2. Reunion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I split this into two different parts. The second part will be out asap. I want to get it just right. For now, enjoy the build up.

                 

Bill entered the bedroom still grinning, wine and glasses in hand. Sultry R&B played softly on the bedroom Bose stereo. Hillary was sitting on the side of the bed removing her nylons. He stopped to admire her in that knee-length black dress. Loosely form-fitting with a v-neckline, capped sleeves, and a lace overlay, she looked resplendent and several years younger. Black pearls with a silver accent dangled from her ears and a matching necklace rested perfectly above a tasteful amount of cleavage.

"I had hoped you'd leave the hose for me " Bill said, a sparkle in his eyes as he set the wine and glasses down on the top of the dresser. 

"I'll leave the rest for you." Hillary stood up from the bed and began walking toward him. Bill felt a rush as he watched her body move, the natural, hypnotic sway of her hips. "Thank you for bringing the wine up, Honey" 

"I aim to please" he said, grabbing the bottle from the dresser. Hillary retrieved the glasses as he wound the corkscrew and popped the cork.

"We shall see in a bit." Hillary bit her lower lip as he filled each of their glasses. "I'm just praying there won't be interruptions tonight." 

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that", Bill said flirting with his eyes as he sipped his wine. "I'm pretty sure I just scared Mike off for at least a month." 

Hillary looked up at the ceiling and sook her head unable to contain a laugh. _Bill and his antics._ She took a sip from her own glass. "Do be somewhat kind to the young man." She cautioned. "For God's Sake, Bill, the kid is already so scared to death of us that you might send him into an early grave with some of your shenanigans." She cocked her head to the side and eyed him. "Do I even _want_ to know what you did this time?" 

Bill considered his response, deciding quickly that the answer was no. He'd keep this little amusement to himself. "It's actually best if you're kept in the dark on this one- it's a guy thing." Bill hooked his right arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Besides, if I told you I'd be forced to kill you- and I have so many other things I'd much rather do to you." 

Hillary giggled and looked into her husband's softly smiling face. The years may have made the lines deeper, but he was still the most handsome man she'd ever known. "You always have been able to make me laugh." she said quietly, running a hand up around the back of his neck. "It's one of the biggest reasons I married you." 

Bill's expression became reminiscent, his eyes a bit dreamy. " I always loved making you laugh" he said.¦ "but it was just as much for me as it was for you." He took her wine glass and set his back down on the dresser along with his. "Whenever I made you laugh, you smiled that beautiful smile and it lit up my whole world." 

Hillary's heart melted, leaving her speechless. He'd always had a way of doing that. Instead of words, she tilted her head up for kiss. Bill met her halfway and it began. They kissed, sensually and slowly, their heart rates rising, breath quickening, arousal flooding every part of their bodies. As the moments passed, the passionate need increased. Bill pulled back momentarily for a brief intake of air.  

"I just have one question", Bill said, as they swayed back and forth in an embrace, halfway conscious of the music in the background. "Do we still know _how_ to do this?" 

 Hillary smiled and arched an eyebrow. "Only one way to find out." 

"You telling me to get caught trying?" He asked backing her up toward the bed, kissing her between words. 

"Hasn't  that always been our family motto?" She murmured into his lips as she unbuttoned his shirt and brushed it over his shoulders. 

"Yes, Dear," he replied, suddenly hoarse. "But I thought it generally applied to our younger and more capable members." 

Hillary giggled. "Oh, live a little, Bill- break a leg." 

Bill laughed incredulously. "You do realize that at our age it's actually a real possibility?" 

They let out a collective peal of laughter as they approached the edge of the bed. "And to think they all say I'm the overly cautious one." Hillary quipped. 

"Let them all think and say whatever they want." Bill replied. " I know the truth and that's all that matters." Having now reached the edge of the mattress, he kissed her again and gently lay her down across it. He propped himself on his hands above her. 

"And what truth is that?" She asked, reaching down to unbutton his slacks. 

Bill looked down to see a bulge just under the fabric. "That you are going to kill me," Bill answered, "and I will add that if you do, I will die a very happy man." 

Hillary smiled brightly and then bit her bottom lip. "Relax, Honey. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you...at first.": 

Bill smiled as he removed his pants and underwear and brought his body down on hers. He kissed her deeply once more and then pulled back and paused. His facial expression became serious and pensive as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as he simply took in the sight of her- as if trying to memorize each minute detail of her face. Hillary just gazed back into his soft, loving blue eyes that made her weak and waited patiently. She could see he was processing his emotions and that he'd speak when he was ready. 

"I was just thinking," He said finally, his southern accent soft and low. "first about how wonderful it is to see you smile and hear you laugh again- and how much I have missed that." As the words fell from his mouth, his eyes became shiny with tears. Hillary's immediately followed suit. She knew the past two months had been so hard on him, too.  

"And I was also thinking about how blessed I am." He continued, "It's been forty-one years, Hill, and I still sometimes think I need to pinch myself because I can't believe that I got this lucky." His tone and expression reflected a pure love and reverence. "I just want you to know that after all these years and all we've been through you are still everything I could've ever dreamed of and more. You're still the most beautiful, sexy, and amazing woman I have ever known." He swallowed hard as a tear escaped his eye. "And I honestly cannot find words enough to express how honored I am to be your husband or how deeply I am still in love with you." 

Hillary's breath caught in her throat, her heart about to burst with boundless love for him. His unvarnished and loving words touched a part deep inside of her that only he could reach. Tears of her own ran down her temples and disappeared into her blonde hair as her own eyes responded to his wordlessly. This flood of emotion intensified the already-present desire. Now, in this moment, she desperately needed to be one with him.

"You don't need any more words", she replied softly, cupping his face in her hands. "Just show me."


	3. Reunion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hillary and Bill make the night one to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues...

 

 

Reunion Part 2

Bill brought his lips to hers and began again, delicately grazing her lips with his own, letting the sexual tension grow anew. Feeling ignited, Hillary lifted her head off of the mattress and crashed her mouth against his, conveying an unmistakable urgency in her need. Bill responded with an equal fervor. He secured his feet on the floor and stood, bringing Hillary up with him. His hand moved up her back to her neck where he grabbed ahold of the delicate zipper pull on her dress. Slowly and with care, he brought it down, opening the back while maintaining their prolonged sensual, deep kissing. Her back now exposed, he caressed her silken skin. Finding her bra strap, he unhooked it. He stepped back for a moment and turned her around. Pressing his naked chest to her bare back, he slid the sleeves and bra straps down her arms, allowing both the dress and bra to cascade down to the floor. Hillary emitted soft gasps as his lips skimmed the back and sides of her porcelain neck.

"God, you're sexy,", he whispered, his breath already quick and heavy. His body pulsed with arousal and need of her. "I have missed you so much, Baby."

She moaned softly, her body tingling, as his hands caressed her waistline and glided gingerly over her skin up to her breasts. Gently he cupped them as his lips traveled from her neck to her cheek finally arriving at the side of her mouth. She turned her head to meet his lips. Bill delved in, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth as she turned her body back around and embraced him. 

He laid her back down, his hand behind her head. Quickly he grabbed a pillow and situated it so her head would come to rest upon it. The romantic nature of the gesture fueled Hillary's fire that much more.

"I love you" she said breathlessly, her eyes burning into his. Bill replied with another kiss and moved it down her front. Once he reached her black lace panties, he hooked his fingers in the waistband. He began the process of removing them, taking care to caress the skin on her legs with his fingertips as he moved them down. He reversed the process, moving wet, seductive kisses and licks from her stomach up to her chest and neck as his body fell between her legs. Hillary ran her hands along his flank and clutched the back of his shoulders. She pulled his chest closer to her own. "I need you," she whispered urgently.

As their lips met again, Bill mentally dismissed the idea of any further foreplay. It was clear she felt no need for that now and the feeling was mutual. They were already beyond that. In that moment, the only thing they wanted was to be as close to each other as two people could possibly be. He slid his hand underneath her bottom and held her groin in line with his.

Satisfied gasps of relief erupted from each of them as he entered her. For a moment, they just remained still and embraced, reveling in the essence of one another. Hillary wrapped herself around him as he began to move inside of her. "Oh my God," she breathed in his ear. "You feel so good." And he did. She'd nearly forgotten just what this felt like. His body weight on hers, his touch. The way he fit her as if he were made especially for her.

Bill moved slowly and gently, meeting her hips each time as they pressed up toward him. He let out a loud a sigh of pleasure as he buried his face into her neck.

  "I love you, Baby" He murmured into her neck. " _My_ Hillary. My beautiful Hillary." He relished the scent of her perfume, the softness of her skin, and her low, whimpering moans. With every kiss and caress he expressed physically what he verbally could not -and somehow it still felt inadequate. More than anything he wanted to fulfill her every need and for her to feel his love. He wanted her to know with certainty the beautiful and desirable woman she was. For her to be secure in the knowledge that she was safe in his arms- that she could be rejected by an outside world that didn't matter at all but that she was accepted and cherished where it mattered most. Lifting his head up, he found her lips again as the motion between developed into a sensual, decadent rhythm.

 Hillary intermittently arched her back and closed her eyes, drifting effortlessly on a current of ecstasy that transcended anything physical. It felt so sacred in this moment. For the first time in such a long time, she felt completely at peace. Safe. Loved. _Home_. The sensation of Bill's warm hands traveling over her body made her catch her breath as he touched and kissed her in the places that heightened her experience. The secret places to which only he had ever been granted access.

They continued on for a while, erotically enrapt in one another in every way. As the passion reached a boiling point, Bill slid a hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as he brought it above her head as he quickened his pace. Hillary's other hand shot up beside it to clench the sheets as she moaned and panted beneath him.

 " _Ooooh, God- Oh, Babe_!" She cried out.

 "Just let go, Baby", Bill whispered urgently, on the brink himself. "I've got you- Just let it all go."

 As if on cue, he felt her tighten around him, her body stiffening. Bill moved faster yet taking her over the edge. Within seconds, an explosive, and satisfied cry erupted from her as she came undone, her body shaking as it rode the wave of ecstatic release. She sputtered his name along with something else unintelligible. The sight and sound of her climax caused the eruption of his own.

" _Hillaaaarrryyyy_!" A deep, guttural growl came from him as he, too, unraveled. He continued moving until they both were completely sated. Once he was sure she was satisfied, he collapsed gently on top of her. For a moment they just lie in an embrace, catching their breaths, savoring the intimacy and endorphin rush. Hillary brought a hand up behind Bills head and pressed her cheek to his. She wanted to freeze this moment in time. This precious unity with him.  How many more moments like this would they have?

Bill brought his head back up and kissed her again, deep and slow.  Pulling away he met her eyes once more, a peace in his expression now, as well. "I love you, Hillary."

"After that I believe you _do_ ", she joked, still slightly breathless. She smiled tenderly, her blue eyes glowing with loving warmth as she combed her fingers lazily through his hair. " _Wow_."

"Wow, indeed." Bill returned the smile, nuzzling his face against hers. "We both _really_ needed that".

Hillary nodded.  "I agree totally. And, alas, we survived- nothing broken."

"True" Bill acknowledged. His eyes looked away for a moment as he brought his arm across his chest and raised an eyebrow.  "Hm". An expression of curiosity mixed with mischief crossed his face. "No need for a defibrillator, either." He muttered.

Hillary's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "A _defibrillator_?"

Bill caught her eyes again and attempted to suppress a smirk- one Hillary knew far too well.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned her head to side eye him.   "Ok, do I _want_ to know?"

"No, Dear", Bill smiled, dropping the facade. "You don't." He planted a quick peck on her lips and rolled off of her. She watched his face a moment longer and then let it go.

"So?" she asked playfully as he situated himself beside her. "You ready for round two?"

"Absolutely" Bill quipped with a nod. "Just give me a week- or maybe two- to recover first"

Hillary giggled. "Aaaawww, was I too much for you?"

"Hell _yes!"_ Bill replied, his eyes alight. "Like I said, one day I'm going to die happy a very happy man. And you're _damned_ sure to outlive me, Woman. That is for sure."

Hillary considered his statement. "Well, I think we should compete and see what happens."she offered, rolling onto her side to face him. "Maybe I could be the one to die happy." She winked at him.

Bill grabbed ahold of her waist and pulled her body tightly to his. "I prefer to have you around for a long, long time yet." He said, "But I'm more than happy to oblige your sense of adventure, Madame. Anytime you want."

"Mmm" Hillary said leaning in for another kiss. "I just might hold you to that."

"Good" Bill said fulfilling her request with another quick peck. "I look forward to it."

With that, he got out of the bed to retrieve their wine glasses from the dresser. Sliding back into the bed, he handed her a glass as he sipped at his own. He propped several pillows against the headboard and reclined into them taking Hillary back in his arms. She nestled in beside him, her head on his shoulder. For a moment they just sat silent, sipping wine and enjoying the luxury of warmth and closeness.

Hillary took a last sip of wine and handed the glass back to Bill who set it down on the nightstand next to his own. He adjusted himself back into a laying position bringing her with him. She yawned as she slid down further, bringing her head to rest on his chest. She reached behind her back, grabbing the rumpled comforter and tossed it over both of them. Bill took the cue, reaching up to turn off the bedside lamp.

They lay together for a few moments, listening to some soft, mellow Motown tune that fit the mood perfectly. "Didn't we dance to this song some party back when we were at Yale?" Bill asked.

Hillary shrugged slightly and yawned again. "I dunno. Probably."

"We sure danced a lot back then" Bill said, his mind taking a trip down memory lane. "I never could get you to stop trying to lead, though."

Hillary snickered softly. "What can I say? I'm a Scorpio"

"No," Bill teased, "You just like to be the leader."

"Yeah, well," she replied with yet another yawn. "You wouldn't want me any other way."

Bill smiled and nodded. "That's a fact. I wouldn't ever want you any different than you are."

Hillary sighed quietly. Fatigue and endorphins coupled with wine and his body heat were taking her under quickly.

"You are my _everything",_ Bill whispered softly before she surrendered completely to sleep. "You always have been and you always will be".

"I love you, William". She murmured.

"And I love you...Madame President"


End file.
